


Grief

by weridoz_4_life



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Afterlife, Dark, Gen, Grieving, Post-Death in the Family, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weridoz_4_life/pseuds/weridoz_4_life
Summary: Look I'm new to all this okay. I have just been having dreams in which someone dies and in a ghost-like form see how their family is slowly falling apart after passing. So I wrote a prologue, I'm not sure where this story is gonna go but please let know if it's worth continuing.





	Grief

**Prologue**

 

          One minute I was alive and the next minute I was dead.

 

Everything thing happen in a split of a second, it almost as if time itself had stop and the earth stood still.

There’s was lights and flashing images flying across my eyes at such speed I was afraid to blink in fear that it would all disappear at that very moment.

I could not comprehend what I was seeing but I felt as though I was drifting away from wherever I was at that very moment.

That’s all I could do really, just feel, since my sense of seeing was blinded but massive angelic lights.

Every emotion came crashing down like meteorites in space, it was all overwhelming to experience.

I felt sadness, confusion, and anger but I could not understand how. Oddly enough I felt peace though I'm not sure why.

Something was calling me into the light, it resembled an Aurora, so bright yet so beautiful. 

What is this place?

I was conflicted with the decision I had to make at that moment, my mind was encouraging me to go into the unknown, yet my heart felt as though it was tied to a string,

bounded to the Earth.

That's when I realized where I was and where I must go.

Suddenly the light became darkness and I was alone, all that that was felt was emptiness.

But from the coldness, there came warmth.

HOME.

 


End file.
